lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frodo's Revenge (Game)
Frodo's Revenge is a video game for the PS2, PS3, Wii and XBOX 360. It takes place in an alternate universe in a sense that the ringbearers and the Elves have only left Middle-earth in place for healing and returned in place of peace. The game centers around Frodo Baggins, a former bearer of the One Ring who must uncover the truth behind his clouded past and face the growing darkness that seeks to destroy the world. Story As the game opens, a mysterious cloaked figure is pillaging an orc campsite near the ruins of Osgiliath. The assassin appears to be no more than 4 feet tall yet fights as well as any Man with a strange black sword. With every orc dead and the campsite in flames, the small yet bloodthirsty assassin is revealed to be none other than Frodo Baggins, the very hobbit who had set out to destroy the One Ring, now consumed by rage and vengeance. Back in the present two months before the massacre, Frodo is still haunted by the darkness still lurking within him and starts to sense that something is amiss. As he continues writing some pages in the Red Book, he overhears something outside Bag End and rushes to find out what is happening. What he has found shocked him; laying on the grass in his property is a young hobbit boy who is badly bruised and beaten, which causes Frodo to flash back to his own childhood when he had lost both his parents before Bilbo took him in. Though the boy was certainly no Baggins, Frodo took him in to treat him anyway. The boy recovers but remembers little of what happened before he wound up in Bag End. Frodo looks at the black sword seen in the beginning mounted on a wall, given to him by a cloaked woman two weeks before and thinks about using it to take down the enemies that may still be lurking, whether be orcs or men seduced by evil. But it seems too big for a hobbit to even wield. The boy suddenly hides due to the arrival of Lotho Sackville-Baggins, who demands the boy to be punished for stealing. Instead of handing the boy over and tired of being insulted, Frodo punches Lotho in the face and the fight ensues as the boy watches. Sam arrives in time to intervene and Lotho leaves in disgust. Frodo apologizes for his need to take his hurt and anger out but senses that Sam is harboring some doubts about himself. The boy reveals himself to the duo and explains that he had stolen Lotho's food out of hunger and desperation, thanking Frodo for saving his life despite his crime. It was then the boy's name is revealed as Mungo Goodchild. Meanwhile near the slopes of Mount Doom, two Rangers discover a severed finger which suddenly manifested into a creature similar to Gollum. This monstrosity kills the Rangers while demanding for his 'father'. Not far away, the Serpent Lord Suladân, who now leads the Haradrim army, plans to strike back at Gondor for their humiliating defeat 4 years earlier during the War of the Ring. This time, Gondor was more prepared under King Elessar's leadership and the battle commences. After the skirmish, Elessar offers a truce but Suladân refuses, claiming that his master will be back before retreating. Back up North, Frodo and Mungo travel together and encounter a group of Dunedain Rangers as well as two dwarves and a small band of Hobbits living among them. Frodo was surprised that Merry and Pippin are now taking Aragorn's place leading the charge against any who dare to invade the Shire - including the forces of Saruman. Merry and Pippin had apparently proven themselves worthy of joint leadership after the death of Halbarad. Frodo and Mungo helped the band defeat the incoming army of Goblins led by Gorkil, who rides on a giant scorpion. After the battle, Merry and Pippin bestow Frodo and Mungo official members of their band and bade them farewell while giving them caskets of water, which Merry insists it is a sign of good luck. The two are continuing their travels when Frodo spots a figure crawling like Gollum but shakes it off as an illusion as Gollum has been dead. In truth, however, the creature that sprung from Frodo's missing finger has been watching them, musing that one day he will have his revenge. During this time, Sam is having dinner with the Cottons when he receives a visit from a cloaked woman who calls herself Sara Oakhart. She gives Sam a cryptic message that someone very close to him is in danger, but Sam dismisses it as musings of a crazy woman before slamming a door at her face. Meanwhile back in Gondor, as Elessar and his escorts arrive back at Minas Tirith, he survives an assassination attempt by a group of fighters called the Hasharin, led by a female named Saleas, the right-hand of Suladân who then sends the King a 'special farewell gift' from the Black Serpent before attempting to kill him herself only to fail when the Guards of the Citadel arrive. Frodo and Mungo traveled to Helm's Deep with a couple of Rohirrim escorts per quest by a dwarf who claims to be an old friend. As the two arrive there, the dwarf who sent them a message is Gimli, who is now deemed 'Lord of the Glittering Caves' by the Dwarves he is working with and revealed to have young twin sons - Gíli and Gralin. Gimli explains that his sons were not with him during the War of the Ring because they were needed to protect King Dain Ironfoot, and was appalled at the news concerning Gorkil being at large. Dwalin, who is with Gimli, was more enraged and declares he will have Gorkil's head. Frodo and his companions rush to a settlement of Upbourn. There, Saleme and her assassins scourge the village in search of 'close acquaintances' to King Elessar and attempt to extract information from the town's captain Wulfhelm before killing him. Frodo arrives too late and finds Saleme in the midst of flames. Frodo repels her attacks before she flees, praising the Hobbit for his resilience. After this, the emissary Fhaleen scolds Saleme for her behavior at Upbourn but Saleme claims the attacks were under the Serpent Lord's orders. Frodo and Mungo soon find themselves pursued by the orcs, but the chase causes Frodo to flash back to the time where he ran from the Ringwraiths, who were searching for the ring. Frodo suddenly becomes enraged as the wound on his shoulder - inflicted by the Witch-king - suddenly seems like it's coming alive and the Hobbit draws out the black sword he took with him. With that sword, he slaughtered every single orc. Mungo watches the event from behind the rocks the whole time and is frightened yet amazed. Keeping it to himself, Mungo asks the older hobbit what was it all about, but Frodo only responds it was just his instincts as he intends to keep this incident to himself. Unknown to them, the Gollum-like creature has watched them from above with these impressed words: "Well done, brother Frodo." The duo are then visited by a figure hooded in a dark blue cloak, whose voice Frodo recognizes as Glorfindel, who also has witnessed Frodo's assault against the orcs. While Glorfindel comments the former ring-bearer's newfound skills, he also warns him of the black sword and the great power it possesses; the more one wields it, the more one becomes mad. It is also revealed that the sword once belonged to a man whose family was cursed by an ancient warlord named Toki in the First Age. Glorfindel was then revealed to have followed Frodo in the first place to inform him of the attempts on Aragorn's life and must travel to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. As Glorfindel makes his leave, Mungo comments on the elf's white hair while the latter claims that appearances can be deceiving. After this, Sam arrives at the scene, having been informed of the plot as well. The three Hobbits make their way to Minas Tirith and reunite with the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring once there. Together, they root out plots enacted by Saleas’ Hasharin as well as the murder of some Rangers at the foot of Mount Doom. Aragorn and Legolas suspect that Sauron may have found a way to cheat death and migrate into a form that is unknown at this time. Too be continued... Gameplay Stats STRENGTH: Influences the effectiveness of physical attacks SPEED: Influences quickness with physical attacks STAMINA: Influences how much HP increases when a level up occurs DEFENSE: Influences the damage taken when struck by physical attacks ACCURACY: Influences the likelihood of success for physical attacks EVASION: Influences the likelihood that attacks will be avoided altogether WILLPOWER: Influences how much MP increases when a level up occurs INTELLECT: Influences the effectiveness of offensive spells SPIRIT: Influences the effectiveness of healing and support spells Equipment Weapons Short Swords: Standard one-handed blades fit for Hobbits. They have good attack power and fairly high attack speed, and some even have magical properties. Knives: Shorter blades light enough to be easily concealed and can be dual-wielded with ease. They have lower power but higher speed. Claws: Gloves with blades in the fingertips, which allow those who fight bare-handed to become vicious fighters. Like the knives, they can be dual-wielded. Hatchets: Two-handed axes small enough for Hobbits. Though they are slower than short swords, they make up for it with higher attack power. Maces: One-handed bashing weapons small enough for Hobbits. Like hatchets, they are slower yet powerful but also carry some magical properties. Shortbows: Standard ranged weapons fit for Hobbits. Accompanying the bow is the set of arrows which can easily slay any monster including trolls, wargs and even dragons. Spinners: Bladed ranged weapons that do not require ammo. Instead, they can be flinged like a boomerang and hit multiple opponents. Slings: These ranged weapons has been a favorite among the Hobbits. While the weakest compared to shortbows and spinners, it can inflict various status ailemnts. Spears: These long weapons with a bladed tip are very versatile, whether on the groud, in mid-air or thrown. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Longswords: Longer that shortswords, these classic blades are more powerful yet more slower. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Longknives: These assassin blades are more suited for up-close combat then anything else, and can be dual-wielded. Frodo can wield these when he's reached over 5' from the Ent Draft. Armor Bucklers: Small shields that protects the secondary arm while the primary arm lays in full offensive. Targes: Smallers shields that are suitable for scouts. Bracers: These protect forearms from sustaining large amounts of damage while fighting. Items Kingsfoil: Restores 300 HP to Frodo. Lembas Bread: Restores 30 MP to Frodo. Ent Draft: Allows Frodo to grow an inch for more control in battle. Uncommon to find. Longbottom Leaf: Temporarily adds fire to weapons. Ability Elfstones New Faces Support Characters *'Mungo': A youthful Hobbit lad who looks up to Frodo as an idol, but can the ring-bearer tell the boy the truth? *'Eradan': A Dunedain Ranger in Merry and Pippin's band; would like to find out what happened to Aragorn. *'Taurendil': A Dunedain Ranger in Merry and Pippin's band; wishes to avenge his father. *'Luin': A Dunedain Ranger in Merry and Pippin's band; lost his friend Nedhros to the barrow-wights. *'Elegost': A Dunedain Ranger in Merry and Pippin's band; is friends with Hadhod. *'Hadhod': A Dwarf in Merry and Pippin's band; is friends with Elegost. *'Farin': A Dwarf in Merry and Pippin's band; wishes to protect Bilbo. *'Sara': A mysterious woman hooded and cloaked who gives cryptic messages. *'Eogar': A Rider of the Riddermark. *'Fulmeric': A Rider of the Riddermark. *'Gíli': A son of Gimli and twin brother of Gralin. *'Gralin': A son of Gimli and twin brother of Gíli. *'Hlafwine': An old man who used to sell potatoes and eggs to the Riders but now works as a traveling merchant who sells weapons and armor. *Moran son of Matti:a Dwarven Smith. Antagonists *'Suladân': The new leader of the Haradrim, also known as the Serpent Lord or the Black Serpent. *'Saleas Silverhand': Suladan's right-hand who heads the Hasharin, a group of assassins who make repeated assassination attempts on King Elessar's life. *'Fhaleen': An emissary for the Serpent Lord; he is loyal to his leader, but how loyal? *'Froebel': A hobbit who claims to be Frodo's long lost brother, but what is he really hiding? *'Gorkil': A goblin king who rides a giant scorpion as his chosen steed. Monsters *'Gûlavhar': A winged monster widely known as the Terror. Trivia *Some new faces are in fact non-canonical characters introduced in video games. Only Mungo, Froebel, Eogar, Gíli and Gralin are original. **Elegost, Hadhod and Eaoden were playable characters in The Third Age. **Eradan and Farin appeared as playable characters in War of the North. Luin was an NPC in that game as well. **Golodir and Sara appeared as NPCs in Shadows of Angmar. **Hlafwine was only depicted in the Decipher Trading Card Game. **Saleme made her only appearance as the leader of an evil faction in War of the Ring. **Suladân was presented in a live strategy battle game. **Gorkil and Fhaleen made their appearance in Battle for Middle-Earth II; Gorkil was one of the heroes in the Goblins faction and Fhaleen was added as an extra hero. **Gûlavhar is not from any game specifically but was made by Games Workshop.com. Category:Games